Hollow
by kuroi-tenshi-rin
Summary: What happened to the remaining soldiers after the wars? What are they doing now. Here is a thought to what they are doing in this time of peace. R&R. Maybe a OneShot. Thanx


_Tenshi: Hello every one I hope that you enjoy this story and remember I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters even though I wish I did own everything, That would be so cool, Anywayz this is my story Hollow._

Hollow

Chapter 1

_It was a cloudy day in the L1 Colony. The weathering system of the colony made it feel like you were standing on the Earth, but the residents of the colonies knew that it wasn't true and that they live in outer space along with the other colonists in L2, L3, L4, and L5 colonies._

_After peace was attained, the Earth Sphere and the Colonies were protected by and organization called the Preventers and they still are. While the Preventers were stopping the conflicts by militarization, another figure was preventing conflicts in politics and that was Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlin-Peacecraft. But ever wonder what happen to those soldiers who know nothing more than how to fight? What are they doing now? Well this is the story of one of those soldiers...At this time of peace._

A lone figure was walking down the streets, not noticing that it started to rain. Some people rushed by him trying to find shelter, bumping into him in the process. He didn't bother to look up when someone bumped into him causing the books he was carrying to fall to the ground. The person said a quick "I'm sorry" and continued running for shelter. He picked up his books and continued on back to his apartment.

Once he got inside, he took off his soaking, wet jacket and put his books on the table. He started to check the apartment to see if anything was out of place, just out of habit after the wars ended.

The figure walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The steam from the hot water was fogging up the mirror. With on swipe of his hand he wiped the mirror revealing his reflection. His chocolate brown hair stuck to his face and his prussian blue eyes held absolutely no emotion at all.

He caught a glimpse of a piece of metal at the edge of the bathroom sink. Taking it up in his hand he started to examine the deadly weapon, turning it this way and that. As if in a trance he started to test the sharpness of the blade on his own flesh, making a trail of crimson blood roll down his arm to the tile floor.

Heero just stood there, staring at his own life force. 'How pathetic,' he thought as he looked at his recently new, self-inflected wound, as well as some old scares that nearly covered his whole left arm, 'I need to cut myself in order to know if I'm still among the living or if this is just a dream.'

He leaned against the wall behind him and slid down to the floor letting his arm go limp beside him. He continued to stare at the blood as it continuously stain the floor.

'Why don't I just end my pathetic, miserable life right now?' He thought as his right arm, the one holding the razor, moved right above his left wrist, where one swipe of the blade he could just easily end it all. The blade was just inches when the image of Relena popped into his unsuspecting mind. The blade slowly moved away from his wrist.

"That's right. I made a promise to protect her." he mumbled to no one in particular, "But then again, the Preventers could take my place and protect her as well as stop the conflicts before they even start."

After he said that the razor took back its position above his wrist as well as accomplishing it's mission when he first started his new obsession, which was to end his life. Slitting both of his wrists he laid, sprawled out on the tile floor of his bathroom and closed his eyes, waiting for Death to wrap it's arms around his spirit and take him away.

He was in and out of consciousness that he didn't even hear someone come and knock on his door for about eight minutes until the visitor finally gathered up his courage to open the bathroom door.

All Heero saw was a shadowed figure sit next to him and wrapping towels around his wrist to stop the bleeding, also calling his name, telling him to hold on, and also cussing him out.

"Heero! Come on don't give up on me, dammit!" the figure said, taking out his cell phone and calling the hospital. That was all Heero saw before darkness overcame his world. His last and final thought was...

_'It's too late'_

_Tenshi: Well? how do you like it? Should I continue or leave it as it is?I know that it's kinda suckie, well anywayz tell me if I should continue this or if I have to throw it in the trash can okay well Laterz._


End file.
